La Esposa del Rey
by luna shinigami
Summary: Ella era el mejor ejemplo de la belleza enana, los cabellos largos bien cuidados y dorados, las trenzas de su barba con las joyas que la identificaban como parte de la realeza de las Colinas de Hierro, heredera misma del Grór. Sus familiares y parientes habían estado en la batalla de Azanulbizar.


_La Esposa del rey_

[El Hobbit]

Nota: los personajes de El Hobbit no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ella era el mejor ejemplo de la belleza enana, los cabellos largos bien cuidados y dorados, las trenzas de su barba con las joyas que la identificaban como parte de la realeza de las Colinas de Hierro, heredera misma del Grór. Sus familiares y parientes habían estado en la batalla de Azanulbizar.

Debido a su estirpe era pariente misma del rey bajo la Montaña.

Debido a esa misma estirpe, era más que consabido que sería la esposa del rey. La reina de Erebor, la reina con la cual Thorin comenzaría un nuevo reinado para los enanos más allá de los mitos mismos.

Ella, _Aludan_ , la preciosa enana excepcional en el arte de la lucha con hacha y fuerte por naturaleza, sería la reina del rey.

La reina de Erebor.

Aludan se creó historias en su cabeza. A diferencia de las humanas cuyas historias de amor eran inmortales por la tragedia y esperaban un príncipe azul y de las elfas, que soñaban con la vida inmortal engalanadas con la belleza de los Aüle. Ella creo historias en su cabeza, no esperaba amor a primera vista, el amor venía con la convivencia, con las crías enanas, y si no había amor, al menos había respeto de guerrero a guerrero, esperaba que de herrero a artesana. Pero en el fondo, la hermosa enana, esperaba conquistar el corazón del rey.

En el fondo quería un amor de leyenda como los humanos y una historia de Aüle como los elfos.

Pero nunca pensó que las historias de amor de su cabeza, de un poco su corazón, para que negarlo, jamás se volverían realidad.

Cuando llego a Erebor encontró el cálido aliento de la Montaña, rivalizando con el frio de su nuevo reino. Encontró el frio de su futuro marido y no pudo evitar el rostro compungido de los herederos, por ahora, del Rey.

Sus sobrinos estaban enojados, bueno el menor, Kili; Fili era otra guerra, su rostro era estoico pero en desacuerdo, obviamente, por el matrimonio de su tío, por la nueva entrada de una hermosa enana. Hasta la sucia "compañía" que colaboro en recobrar la montaña tenía la mirada perdida y se notaba lo en contra que estaban en la decisión del rey.

Mas Thorin, solo alzo la mano e hizo seguir a su flamante enana.

Aludan, al principio, se sentía única y exultante, el rey la había tomado el primer día, pero luego se excusó en las habitaciones nupciales por el trabajo que era reconstruir Erebor y ella lo entendió, era diplomática aparte de guerrera.

Muchas veces asistió con su imponente esposo a las juntas y reuniones, muchas veces vio como la palabra de Thorin Escudo de Roble, era una orden, como todos acataban sus órdenes como el verdadero rey.

Y Muchas de esas veces le vio.

Si, Si, le vio a uno de los integrantes de la compañía, pequeño como un pequeño niño enano, sin nada de vello facial o en sus brazos, suponía que tampoco en el torso. Al principio ignoro a esa pequeña cosa que atrevía a poner sus sucios pies en su piso de mármol.

Pero después no fue tan fácil.

No fue fácil porque muchas veces veía como Thorin buscaba la misma esquina que ella, muchas veces vio cómo su esposo a pesar de hablar con altos mandatarios giraba imperceptiblemente la mirada a la "cosa", como ella había denominado al Hobbit.

No fue fácil, porque ella empezó a sentirse obsesionada, empezó a seguir a Thorin, tratando de paso que entrara en el tálamo nupcial; pero el rey era frio, no buscaba ningún acercamiento.

Estaba desesperada, como toda mujer, elfa o enana que se siente despreciada.

Una noche, en que la inmensa luna posos sus rayos aquellos que no tocaban siquiera una mísera porción de la montaña, salió de su habitación y escucho los pasos apresurados de alguien, un enano.

Camino rápidamente, enmascarando sus pasos con los ajenos, hasta que se introdujo tal vez a la parte más sombría del castillo, reconoció hábilmente la túnica azul de su marido y le siguió aún más empedernida, pero fue detenida, por la mano envejecida de la mano derecha e izquierda de Thorin.

-a veces, cuando no se quieren respuestas, no se van buscando las preguntas- Balín le miro sabiamente.

Ella se soltó, insolente – es mi esposo, Lord Balín, tengo todo el derecho a saber dónde está en las noches-

-Mi estimada señora, el rey aunque su esposo sigue siendo el rey- Balín señalo- y un rey no da explicaciones a sus súbditos, ni siquiera a su señora-

Aludan se sintió ofendida – ¿y Un rey si le da explicaciones a un miserable Hobbit?-

Los ojos de Balín se llenaron de tristeza – Incluso, mi señor, cuando el Hobbit es súbdito del señor de los, él es propiedad del rey- le dijo girándose – es bueno que Mi rey la haya tomado por esposa, pero hay cosas que simplemente usted no puede hacer, le ruego encarecidamente que no mire al frente y regrese, hay verdades que es mejor no conocer-

Y Balín se retiró, dejando a la Esposa del rey en la mitad del pasillo, entre la verdad y la Ignorancia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.

Tal vez, pensando en el buen concejo del sabio enano, prefirió dejar las cosas así con el rey.

Prefirió ignorar la punzada de dolor cuando veía al Hobbit merodeando o cuando veía el suave todo dulce de los ojos azules del rey al verlo.

Prefirió ignorar el dolor en el pecho al sentirse ignorada en la inmensa cama y prefirió ignorar el porqué de la deferencia que tenía Thorin, Su esposo, con el pobre Hobbit.

Ahora su mirada vagaba al simple Hobbit, a sus hábitos, a su andar sigiloso casi invisible.

Su mirada podía ver las maneras suaves y la suavidad con la que hablaba, aunque para su sorpresa, cuando empezó a ver las suaves maneras del Hobbit, este solo hablaba con los enanos de la compañía y siempre en compañía de Thorin.

Comenzó a fijarse en la mano posesiva de su esposo que pasaba por la nuca del más pequeño, empezó fijarse de los suaves respingos en el cuerpo más corto, la sonrisa extinta cuando Thorin colocaba su inmensa mano en su cintura y como bajaba la mirada a la presencia del Rey.

Comenzó a fijarse en algunas marcas en el cuello, al principio pensó, celosamente, que eran de placer, pero entre más miraba al Hobbit, puso en su mente enana otra teoría.

Y comenzó a fijarse, casi obsesivamente en cómo se comportaban los enanos con el Hobbit y como se comportaban con su rey.

Como Balín miraba con tristeza el rostro del Señor Bolsón, como las manos de Kili se apretaban con fuerza contra s pantalón y como Fili reunía de estar en el mismo lugar.

¿Por qué la tristeza?

¿Por Thorin?

¿Por qué el Rey tenia a alguien que no estaba a su altura?

¿O por el Hobbit?

Para una simple criatura como esa, debía ser un honor, un placer, en sí mismo, compartir la alcoba del rey, sus afectos, su protección, algo de lo cual no sentía ni ella y por lo que sabía, ningún enano o enana más.

Era solo el Hobbit.

Aquel pequeño, imberbe y escuálido Hobbit que a pesar de las señales, Odiaba.

¿Cómo no odiarlo?

Si después de todo, era por él que sus escasos sueños de amor se habían esfumado, sin que Thorin le diera siquiera la oportunidad, la oportunidad de amarla, y porque no, la oportunidad de descendencia.

Pero a su esposo no le importaba, para él su heredero seria Fili, nadie más, por ende, la intimidad entre los dos era más que superflua.

Y entre más, lo pensaba, entre más veía lejana la posibilidad de al menos tener un hijo, mas resentía al Hobbit, más le odiaba, más pensaba que los demás exageraban su aprensión.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.

De las encumbranzas de la noche, escucho un quejido y se levantó, apretando una bata negra sobre su cuerpo menudo.

"por favor" escucho una voz, un chillido casi ratonesco.

"No" esa voz era de Thorin.

"Por favor, Mi Rey, es mi sobrino, ha quedado huérfano, ha quedado solo en el mundo" un sollozo "por favor"

Aludan abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y vio una luz exigua salir del pasillo, salió despacio y se escondió detrás de una columna, el Hobbit tenía una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la capa del rey, podía ver por la luz y las sombras de la lámpara de aceite, como su rostro se veía verdaderamente angustiado, como las lágrimas caían de su rostro, como rogaba por una vida que no era suya y su esposo, su esposo se vio cruel, malvado, un ser sin corazón.

"por favor" rogo de nuevo "Frodo esta solo en el mundo"

"calla" Thorin alzo su mano y esta se estampo en el rostro del Hobbit, Aludan tuvo que cubrir su boca, la fuerza de un enano herrero era demasiado para el cuerpo de un gentil Hobbit casero, aun así vio con los abiertos de horror como el hobbit que ella odiaba se arrodillaba.

"te ruego por mi vida, por i alma, por lo que quieras, que jamás me iré de aquí, jamás de me negare de nuevo a tu amor, jamás" escucho un gorgojeo de un pájaro herido "jamás me negare a ti y al amor que me das en la cama y fuera de ella, nunca escucharas de mi boca un No de nuevo, seré tu fiel amante, tu fiel esclavo, te amare si lo deseas, pero por favor déjame ir por Frodo" rogo llorado en el suelo, de rodillas "te lo ruego"

La mano del enano agarro los risos rubios del Hobbit causando un gemido de dolor aun así no retiro la mirada de Thorin "Ira Bofur y Dwalin, vivirá en tus habitaciones pero escúchate Bilbo, no podrás decirme que no a nada" le jalo más fuerte "me amaras mi hermosa joya y no podrás decir que No" a Thorin le temblaba la mano y Aludan vio como se le quebraba la voz, pero también el toque escabroso de sus ojos "Me amaras, me entiendes, me amaras porque de tu comportamiento depende de mí comportamiento con ese pequeño Hobbit"

"seré obediente mi rey" sollozo el Hobbit "seré obediente Thorin" el Hobbit se levantó como pudo del jalón de hierro del enano y se paró de puntas para besar castamente su boca, el enano le soltó para estampar con violencia el otro cuerpo contra la pared, reclamando con posesión de sus labios.

La enana no quiso ver más, solo se retiró de allí a su habitación, con los ojos llenos de horror y el rostro descajonado por lo que veía.

Su rey era un despido ser sin corazón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.

Varios meses después llego a Erebor un pequeño niño Hobbit al cual Bilbo le dio la bienvenida y beso como el más grande de los Tesoros, Aludan le miro de reojo y pudo ver la primera sonrisa sincera del Hobbit en meses.

También pudo ver la mirada posesiva, enajenada del rey y solo sonrió cuando vio que el Hobbit le devolvió la mirada.

Si, Aludan se había puesto de acuerdo, estos meses, con su conciencia y prefería ser la esposa del rey, una esposa simplemente para mostrar, que la piedra del Arca del rey, y eso era Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado para el rey, la mismísima piedra del arca.

Y ahora que Aludan sabía la verdadera naturaleza del rey, prefería ser la esposa del Rey que la Posesión del rey.

Aludan era una enana inteligente, aunque ella no tuviese el amor de Thorin, prefería no tenerlo, a ver la forma enferma que amaba a Bilbo, si, definitivamente era una enana inteligente.

Owary!

¿Sera que algún día hare feliz a Bilbo? Jajajaja quien sabe en otro fic! Besos y muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
